Item Number Seventeen: Complete
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Ticking off another item from their list, Hermione has a surprise in store for her husband on Valentines Day. Written for the Strictly Dramione Valentine's Day Exchange.


_**This fic was written for the Strictly Dramione Valentines Day Exchange and my recipient is EscapingArtist.  
The prompt was "he'd be into that."**_  
_**This fic actually has a surprise... it's two fics in one! The first part was my original idea that I had, but realized it didn't really hit any of my recipients favorite tropes... so I wrote another, very short snippet that I will include at the end that did contain one of them (co-workers). I hope you enjoy both! xoxoHufflepuffMommy  
Beta love to NuclearNik. I don't own Harry Potter; I just like to play with the characters from that world. **_

* * *

Hermione Granger was never a fan of Valentine's Day. The cliched hearts and lovey-doveiness of the holiday just made her roll her eyes and continue on with her day.

However, all of that changed when Draco Malfoy re-entered her life.

It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts. The day he was free from his house arrest, he marched into the Auror Department with his application. His testing was grueling and Harry Potter, next in line for Head Auror, was in charge of his training. Draco passed with flying colors and by the end of it all, he and Harry became friends.

Surprisingly, Ron Weasley had accepted the former Death Eater into their circle without much complaint. Since the passing of his brother, Ron said that holding onto grudges was just not worth it. Letting bygones be bygones, he even shook Draco's hand the first time the trio invited him out for pints after work.

As for Hermione, she found that Draco was quite a different person than he was back in their Hogwarts days. He was no longer a bully or even cared about blood purity. The two of them would talk for hours at the pub about various topics while the others around them got piss-drunk.

It had been nearly eight months since Draco re-entered Hermione's life when Valentine's Day arrived. Harry had plans with Ginny, and Ron had plans with Hannah Abbot, which left Draco and Hermione alone. They still met up at the pub per usual and lamented about the "rubbish holiday'' together while taking shots of firewhisky.

The mild flirting they had been dancing around turned full-fledge, and by the end of the night the two found themselves up against an alleyway wall, snogging as if their life depended on it.

When Hermione woke up in Draco's bed the next morning, she momentarily panicked. How was this going to affect their newly-formed friend group?

Before she had a chance to think of an excuse, Draco pulled her close and nuzzled the crook of her neck. "This wasn't how I wanted this to happen," he murmured sleepily.

She stiffened in his hold. "How you wanted _what_ to happen?" she asked in a calm voice.

"This," he clarified, kissing her shoulder and making her relax. "I was going to ask you out properly. Take you to a fancy restaurant where you will roll your eyes at the extravagance." Hermione smiled to herself as he continued. "Then, we'd make plans for our second date which will be planned by you and be entirely Muggle. I'd probably complain the whole time but would secretly enjoy it." He turned her around so that they were lying face to face as his hand lazily ran up and down her side. "I wouldn't have you in my bed until at least the third date. ." He gave her a slow kiss that heated up exponentially.

"The third date, hm?" she asked as his hand roamed her body.

"Isn't that the rules when dating someone new?" he asked teasingly.

"You really want to date me? This wasn't just a one-off?"

"Definitely not a one-off," he said as his fingers found her heat. "In fact, I'd like to ask you out on a proper date. Dinner tonight?"

Hermione's breath hitched as he rubbed her sensitive bud. "How about breakfast? Then our second date can be lunch, and the third, dinner," she said.

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement and slipped two fingers inside of her. "And after dinner?"

"Whatever you want," she moaned as she came undone by his skilled fingers.

* * *

It had been five years since that night. Draco and Hermione dated for a year before he finally asked her to be his wife. They got married twice—once in a Muggle courtyard with Hermione's family and again in the backyard of Grimmauld Place so that they could be bonded properly within the wizarding community. Her parents attended both, while Narcissa only attended the one at Grimmauld. Lucius had a life sentence in Azkaban and therefore missed both ceremonies, though no one seemed to miss his presence.

The newlywed couple still made fun of the overly-done holiday in February, but had since started a new tradition: each year, they would take turns picking a place to visit for the day.

This year it was Hermione's turn to pick their activity and she was currently packing their bags while Ginny visited, bouncing a fussing, colicky James in her arms.

"Are you sure he'd be into that?" Ginny asked after Hermione told her about the plan. "I mean, it's just a library…"

"Ah true, but it's what we'll be doing in the library that is his real gift," Hermione said with a wink.

Ginny gasped. "Hermione Malfoy! Are you telling me you're planning on shagging in the stacks?"

"Yes. It's on his list after all," Hermione said knowingly as she placed more clothing in the overnight bag.

Ginny's brows shot up. "There's a list? Can I see it?" she asked as she shifted James in her arms.

Hermione chuckled as she went over to her bedside table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped it, revealing the words written on it.

"Enchanted so that no one can read it without you knowing?" Ginny asked teasingly. "Must be some _interesting _things on this list of his."

"It's actually for both of us," Hermione said as she handed it to Ginny. "Some things are what he wants to try, some are mine, and a few others are what we both want to do."

Ginny whistled under her breath as she glanced at the list. "Wow. And the ones crossed out?"

"Already done," Hermione said with a proud smile.

Ginny chuckled as she read down the list. "Oh, I've done that one… And that too…. I think James was conceived doing this one... Oh, this one sounds interesting; I wonder if Harry would be into trying— No, no, James, don't grab the paper of your Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Draco's sexual fantasies," Ginny said as she carefully pulled the parchment from James' grip.

Hermione laughed as she took back the paper and made the ink disappear once more. Just as she placed it back in her bedside table, Draco walked by, his Auror uniform halfway undone

"You're home early," Hermione said happily as she made her way to him, giving him a quick kiss in greeting.

"Yes, and I was planning on shagging you before we depart on our trip, but seeing as how Red is here, I guess I'll have to wait," he said with a wink as he kissed her again.

"Please, don't stop on my account," Ginny said as she shifted James again who was beginning to cry.

"What's wrong, little quaffle head?" Draco asked as he took James from Ginny's arms. "You tired of all the girl talk? Let's go see what's in the kitchen, shall we? I think I saw some biscuits that Tippy made earlier..." he said as he left the room with the baby.  
"Draco, he's only four months old, he can't have biscuits!" Ginny shouted after him.

"Spoilsport!" Draco called back, making the girls chuckle.

"That man needs his own child," Ginny commented as she sat on the foot of the bed. "Otherwise, he's going to end up kidnapping James one of these days."

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced at the door and closed it with a flick of her wand. "Actually…."

The squeal from Ginny could be heard all the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"The Library of Birmingham is known as the biggest library in all of the UK, holding over a million printed books. It's located in Birmingham's Centenary Square and has a world-class collection of archives, photographs, and rare books," Hermione read from the pamphlet as they entered the large building. She smiled widely as she looked around, both excited for where they were and for what she had in store for her husband.

Next to her, Draco looked around the building in appreciation before glancing over at her. Lacing their fingers together, he motioned for her to lead the way. She nearly squealed with excitement as they went into the first area of the large library.

Nearly two hours later, after thumbing through book after book and showing each other passages or snippets from one tome or another, Hermione took Draco by the hand and led him away from the busier parts of the library.

He tried to ask where they were going a few times, but she would just shush him and give him a knowing smile as she continued on her search.

He must have realised what her plan was because as soon as they found a secluded area, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"Number seventeen?" he asked when they finally came up for air.

"I figured what better place to try 'sex in public' than at a library?" she said as she craned her neck, giving him access as he kissed along her skin.

"That reminds me, there's something I've always wanted to do, but Pince always scared the shite out of me too much even consider it," he said as his hand slipped past the hem of her skirt and knickers.

Hermione closed her eyes as he found her heat, wet and throbbing already. "Well, I'm not going to stop you. But one of us should probably set up a 'notice-me-not' spell, just in case."

"That's cheating," he teased but pulled out his wand and cast the necessary spells in their section of the stacks so that no one would care to go near them.

Tossing his wand to the side, Draco kissed his way down Hermione's neck, his free hand hitching her skirt up while the other continued to rub circles on her sensitive bud.

He gave her one more scorching kiss before kneeling in front of her and disappearing under her skirt. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder for better access, his tongue and mouth replacing his hand.

Hermione leaned against the stacks, her hands braced on either side in an attempt to hold herself up as Draco worked his magic and had her coming undone within moments.

When he re-emerged, a satisfied and cocky smirk upon his lips, Hermione pushed him back so that he was leaning against the other shelf and dropped to her knees. She kept eye contact with him and watched as his silver-grey eyes heated once more as she released his hard cock from its confines and took his length in her mouth.

Eyes rolling in the back in ecstasy, Draco leaned his head against a thick tome as Hermione swirled, sucked, and stroked him until he was nearly undone. He tugged on one of her loose curls and motioned for her to stand.

"As much as I want to come down your throat, I'd much rather finish inside of you," he said as he kissed her once more. "Turn around," he urged.

Hermione complied and braced herself on the stacks again as Draco stood behind her, lifting her skirt up. She didn't realize her knickers had vanished at some point until he entered her in one swift motion, moans leaving them both.

"Shh, we're in a library," she teased, looking behind her.

He responded by taking one of her nipples and plucking it through the cotton of her shirt as he quickened his pace. His other hand reached around and rubbed at her clit once more; it took no time for the two to finish together. Breathing heavily as they came down from their high, Draco righted Hermione's skirt and twisted her back around so that she was flush against him.

"That was excellent. Much better than I ever thought library sex would ever be," he said, smiling against her lips. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked at her worriedly. "We didn't…. Nothing we did could hurt the baby, right?"

Hermione shook her head as she cupped his face. "No. The baby will be just fine."

Draco relaxed against her hand. "Good."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She gave him a quick kiss before retrieving her wand and cleaning them up. "But seeing as how this library is so big, and we've only seen a quarter of it…"

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Yes, love, we can still continue pursuing the different sections. Which did you want to check out next?"

They walked out of their hiding spot, taking down the charms they had placed, and Hermione laced her fingers with Draco's once more. "How about the children's section?" she asked.

Draco smiled and squeezed her hand. "Sounds like an excellent idea. Then maybe later we can do number twenty-three back at the hotel? I seem to recall that it was your favourite."

"Hmm, I don't know about that anymore... This last one we just did might have risen to the top," Hermione said as she nudged him with her shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind trying it out again, if you really want. After all, it is Valentine's Day."

Draco smirked and pinched her bum lightly. "And a happy Valentine's Day it has been."

_**The End~**_

* * *

_**Here is the second little story (more of a ficlette. Enjoy!)**_

Hermione greatly disliked Valentine's Day.

She didn't necessarily _hate _it— she reserved _that _word for things like Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Valentines Day was more like a thorn in her side. Like a rose… Or more like the dozen that were currently on her desk.

She stood in the doorway of her office and looked at the roses with mild suspicion.

"Something the matter, Granger?" a drawling voice said behind her, causing to jolt in surprise.

She turned to face Draco Malfoy, her co-worker and officemate, and gave him a smile. "Everything's fine."

She entered their office, Draco right behind her, and she whipped out her wand to cast an _incendio _on the roses.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What… why did you do that for?"

Hermione used her wand once more to vanishes the ashes from her desk before sitting down. "Because I told Cormac time and time again that I am _not interested_. Daft bloke just can't take a hint—"

"Those weren't from McLaggen," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hermione's brows frowned in confusion. "They weren't? How do you know?"

"Because they were from me," he said as he dropped his hand to his side in defeat. "And they were enchanted to never wilt."

Hermione had lost the ability to speak as she merely gaped up at him from her chair. Draco sent _her _flowers?

"Why?" she finally managed to croak out.

Draco raised one of his perfect blond brows. "Why did I get you flowers?"

Hermione nodded and gulped as he stepped closer and knelt in front of her.

"Because, believe it or not, I like you, Granger. I've been, well, _attempting_ at flirting with you, but apparently I need more work on that if you couldn't tell."

"I thought that was just me overthinking things again," she said softly. She finally looked him in the eyes and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I hadn't wanted to get my hopes up though."

Draco placed a hand on top of hers that was currently in her lap. "I didn't think you'd ever want to go out with me, but I knew that if I didn't at least try, I'd regret it."

Hermione surged forward from her seat and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled at his shocked expression. "Ask me properly?" she requested.

He smirked at her and gave a nod before standing up and and clearing his throat. "Hermione Granger, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Hermione stood as well. "I'd love too."

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Hermione walked towards her office with a smile on her face. It had been a year since she and Draco had started dating and he hinted that he would have a surprise for her waiting in their office.

When she opened the door, she expected to see the same bouquet of roses that were there last year, but to her dismay, there weren't any.

As she dropped her shoulders slightly in disappointment, a sexy drawl spoke behind her. "What's the matter, love? Expecting something?"

She turned to face him and gave him a fake pout. "I thought you'd be giving me roses again," she admitted.

"And have you turn them to ash? I think not. I learned my lesson the last time I tried to do that," he said, sending her a wink as he walked passed her and into the office.

"And I apologized for that," she said as she closed the door "Multiple times I might add. With both words and actions."

Draco walked up to her and pulled her close by her hips, sending a jolt down her spine at the action. "I just had something better in mind, that's all," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione wound her arms around his neck. "And what would that be?"

His lips slanted over hers and it took only seconds before he deepened it as one hand gripped her hip tighter while the other slipped into the top of her skirt, finding his way into her knickers.

She let out a soft moan as his fingers rubbed against her core through the fabric and she felt him vibrate with silent laughter.

"Quiet, love. I didn't put up a silencing charm," he said as his fingers pulled her knickers to the side and found their way into her heat.

Hermione closed her eyes as she used her grip on his shoulders to hold herself up. "Who knew Draco Malfoy would be into riskey office sex," she wondered aloud.

Draco nipped at her neck before kissing the same spot. "You'd be surprised what I'm into. Now, be a good little witch and let me make you come apart before we get interrupted.

Hermione's breath hitched as she started to peek. "Happy Valentine's Day to me."


End file.
